Feel The Rythem Like The Rain On Your Hands: Two
by DoIMakeMyselfClear
Summary: Akane has left Aikawa feeling depressed and alone. So she goes to school and finds everything seeming wrong. She meets new people, she fights a new hollow Kinda , She just be's Aikawa. Story Better Than Summery


Feel The Rhythm Like The Rain On Your Hands

_**Feel The Rhythm Like The Rain On Your Hands**_

_**Part Two:**_

_**The Letter and The Girl**_

_

* * *

_

Yes, I suppose that this is all my fault for letting Rukia give her powers to Ichigo, but what was I supposed to do? I can't just pop out of nowhere and shown off my powers! That would just alert the Soul Society and they would come and put me to death. I wish Akane could understand how I'm feeling, about how much I hate to know that yes, it is all my fault. My walk to school today was like a slow hell as these thoughts repeated over and over inside my mind. The worst part of it all was these girls who think that I'm their friend, have surrounded me with laughter and smiles when all I want is to sit in my quiet room and think. Suddenly Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki came running up to this large group that had formed around me both sharing the same super happy smile. As my frown remained on my face Tatsuki's face changed to one with slight worry and she continued to stare into my eyes. I sighed and walked away only to cause the entire group to follow me and question me on my current problem.

_Once we reached the school I was ready for first period away from all of these goofy girls who can't seem to keep quiet. As I reached my collage AP chemistry class I saw my teacher Mrs. Haruto being taken out of the class on a stretcher. __**"What happened to Mrs. Haruto?" **__I questioned simply as I took my seat next to the window. The only person to answer was a senior named Hideki Juro. __**"Mrs. Haruto had a heart attack! She randomly fell over and just laid there for a while!" **__I sighed and glared at Juro, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box if you know what I mean. __**"Did she lay there for a while before or after someone called 911?" **__His face dropped and he fell into a thinking lull. __**"Oh! She laid there for like ten seconds before Kiku-Chan called an ambulance, and then nobody touched her." **__I began to get even more irritated as this idiot rambled on about how cute he thought Masaru Kiku was. __**"Idiot! Didn't anyone think to check her pulse? Or did anyone even call the…" **__Before I could finish my sentence the principal ran in panting, __**"What happened to Mrs. Haruto?" **__I sighed and went to my desk and began looking for my ipod and a specific note. So far I could only find my Ipod and turned it to Miyavi- Dear My Friend. The words played into my mind over and over, one after another only to make me think of the things Akane yelled at me last night. I sighed and began searching for the letter again._

_After ten or so minutes of Juro explaining to the principal what happened to Mrs. Haruto I had finally sound the letter. It was old and slightly ripped, but this held such meaning to me it was funny. It was from my father, Nozomi Hayato, and it was written the very day of my family's murder. The letter said-_

_

* * *

_

Dear my Beautiful Aikawa,

_If you are reading this letter it means that I, and the rest of our family is dead_

_But I needed to tell you this: In another life you were my Squad Captain._

_Yes, you were a Soul Reaper. The best there was._

_There were originally fourteen squads but after old man Yamamoto found out your true power he…_

_Ordered you to be killed._

_I know this might be hard to believe but I need you to trust my dieing words._

_I was your Third seat and I looked up to you so much._

_Your mother Kaoru was never a Soul Reaper, but you actually introduced us._

_Funny Right? I suppose you want me to get to the point._

_Well, your power was so strong you had challenged Yamamoto to see who would rule_

_And you had won._

_But Yamamoto had sentenced you to death for Mutiny._

_The rest of your squad is still young and in the Soul Society waiting for you._

_If your guardian angel ever looses your trust, I want you to say these words-_

"_Hey Mirai! I call forth my L__ieutenant in this time of uncertanty._

_Save my mind and save my ways_

_Mirai sing me a song as I call upon you!"_

_She will appear and make you remember everything unless you tell her not to._

_Now I must leave, your crying in the other room._

_I love you very much,_

_Nozomi Hayato._

_

* * *

_

Whenever I read this letter I always wonder how he knew about Akane being my gaurdian angel, and it had never crossed my mind that my father had been the one who saved him that day. I don't know the truth…yet but I will find out, I swear. As I made that promise to myself the bell to go to second period rang. So I stood up and walked out of the room towards my collage AP calculas class. And just like last period the teacher was no where in sight. So I walked over to Kazuko Keiko, another senior and asked her where Mr. Manamichi could be and her answer,

_**"In the principals office. All the teachers are going to be there till tenth period! So cool right?" **__She was one of those girls who unbotton their shirt unreasonably low and then call themselves modest. She was one of those liars. So since I wouldn't have classes all day I went strait to the roof and it just so happens that I am not the only child up there. Quincy is sitting in his usual spot right next to mine, and he is eating what it looks like to be rice balls. My stomach, to much of my embarrasment, rumballed loud enough for him to here and chuckle. __**"If you are hungry Ninja, you could have come over and asked for one. I have plenty." **__A small chuckle came from my mouth as I joined him in our usual spot, thanking his for giving me a riceball. __**"You are welcome, but if you don't mind me asking, what is in your coat pocket?" **__I reached my hand in my pocket only to feel my father's letter. __**"Something from my father right before he died." **__His face was one of shock as he appologized for his question. I just smiled and took out the letter. __**"You won't believe this, but you might have to call me Reaper, Quincy. I just re-read this letter and it said I was a captain of the foutteenth squad?" **__Now his eyes went real wide as he stared into my eyes. __**"You? Captain of squad fourteen, the famous Yameru Aikawa? She was the only Soul Reaper to ever stand up for a Quincy." **__I nodded as he put his face in his hands, and began to laugh. I furrowed my eyesbrows in annoyence, __**"Why are you laughing Quincy? The proof is right there in that letter!" **__He continued to laugh at my expence. So I stood up and began to day the words my father wrote._

"_**Hey Mirai! I call forth my L**__**ieutenant in this time of uncertanty.**_

_**Save my mind and save my ways**_

_**Mirai sing me a song as I call upon you!"**_

With that last word a purple light shone three feet away from Quincy and I as a young girl appeared holding a glowing katana. Her eyes connected with Quincy's and a glare immediately came to her face. Then she moved her eyes to mine and for a moment I had a vision of two girls laughing and talking and smiling. Just belonging perfectly together, something I can't do here. Her emerald eyes widened and tears flowed down her face as she ran and embraced me lovingly. **"Oh captain it's been too long! I've missed you so much!" **She began crying into my shirt and laughing the whole time. **"Um, Mirai? I don't remember anything, and in my father's letter it said you could help with that, can you?" **Her face split in two with the smile that had appeared immediately as I said her name. **"Oh of course captain! But first I want you to know and trust me! I'm Hitomi Mirai; I was and hopefully still am your L****ieutenant. Back when your were first starting in the Soul Reaper accadamy you were made fun of, a lot. And so was I and so we became outcast friends and ever since when you rose to the top, you always took me with you! If I didn't pass up with you, you'd train me until the next day so I could stay with you! And we were best friends until Yamamoto-sensei put you to death…"** And with that she began to cry. My eyes were wide upon hearing her story about us being outcast friends, and it all came back to me. Us laughing at the other kids laughing at us and all the times we got into trouble together. **"Oh! Mirai I remember you! I remember all the fun we had and everything!"** The tears stopped again as we laughed and hugged. Until I saw Quincy about to leave us alone. **"Hey Mirai? This is Quincy, he's my outcast friend from this world. But sorry, I don't know your name Quincy."** A small laugh came from his mouth as he sat down next to us. **"Hello Mirai, I am Uryu Ishida and I suppose I am her outcast friend."** A smile came over my face as I hugged him smiling. His face went super red and Mirai began to laugh. **"Don't laugh Mirai! So what? He's not used to being hugged by me. He's still cool, you two should get to know each other!"**They both agreed and began to talk. Suddenly I had a sense of unease. I looked at Mirai and Uryu and they looked at me. Mirai stood up and snapped her fingers and suddenly she was in the exact same uniform as me but everything was purple. **"Well I do want to fit in don't I?"** I began laughing loudly and soon fell onto my back, having the wind knocked out of me. Uryu looked at me shocked, but a satisfied smile came onto his face. **"What's up with you Uryu?"** He smiled wider which made Mirai begin to blush. **"It's the first time you've ever smiled in my presence. You should smile more, it suites you."** I laughed but bended backwards up anyway. Mirai looked at me and just sighed. **"You really are just like the old you Ai-kitty! Still irresponsible, what will Ikie and Renga think?" **I put finger to my chin in thought until something came to mind. **"The same thing they must've thought way back then too!" **I hooked arms with both of them and began to run to the steps when the door opened. Ichigo and his dumb friends walked towards us until I saw Rukia walking with them. Mirai and I both gasped as we stared upon her in surprise.

_Rukia looked upon us and her smile widened but before she could come over to us she was dragged away by Ichigo's stupid friends. Mirai's eyes fell upon me in question. __**"How are we going to get her over here Captain?" **__I looked at her skeptically before I realized, things must be different for a soul reaper to become human in less than five minutes. __**"Well lieutenant, we go over there and ask for her to come over here and talk to us." **__Her eyes widened, but nodded. __**"I trust your judgment Captain Ai!" **__I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. __**"Okay, around here I need you to call me Aikawa or just plain Ai. Okay?" **__She nodded and began walking over to Ichigo and Rukia's group. I sighed and walked up to Uryu. __**"You want to come watch the show Uryu?"**__ He simply smirked and walked over there with me. __**"Umm, Ms. Rukia? May I have a word with you over here?"**__ Mirai asked. I began to chuckle at how polite Mirai was to her until Rukia walked over to Uryu and I. __**"Can I help you…" **__She trailed off realizing that she doesn't know our names. __**"Oh! I'm Mirai, that is Aikawa-sama, and that is Uryu Ishida-Kun!" **__She pointed to us when she called our names. I just sighed and held out my hand to shake. She stared at it intensely; I almost felt my hand burn. __**"Rukia-chan, you are supposed to shake it. Not glare so hard that my hand burns off."**__ She looked up embarrassed, but smiled regardless and shook my hand. Suddenly the bell rang to go home; some how the day went by faster than usual, and it only made me feel even worse about this feeling._

_As I strolled along towards my house with Mirai and Uryu following, but not without engaging each other in conversation and leaving me out of it. A sudden chill ran up my spine as the sun had shown for less than a second before disappearing below the horizon line. __**"Orihime."**__ I whispered and turned to the two. __**"Hey guys, how about you two go to dinner, my treat?" **__Mirai's eyes widened and her face turned bright cherry red until she realized. __**"What about you Captain?"**__ Uryu Nodded, __**"Yes, why don't you come along?"**__ I began to sweat; I didn't want Uryu and Ichigo fighting. I knew how much Uryu hated soul reapers, and Mirai would easily take his side. __**"I have a couple things I need to work on, so here is fifty dollars. Have fun!"**__ I said handing Uryu the money; since Mirai had absolutely no idea how to use human currency. I waved back to the as I sprinted off in the direction of Orihime's home. When I got there I sensed a hollow close by, too close to be in my human form._

_I began digging through my bag, looking for the fastest way to change and not be noticed; a special wrist watch, it was turquoise of course. So I took a silver locket out from under my shirt and easily opened it, only to find a black cross shaped key. I shoved the key into the watch and a black light erupted and engulfed my body. When the light died, I was in stage two of my powers. In stage two, my hair is still up in a ponytail, my bangs are shorter in the middle and longer on the ends, while the tips are dipped black. My clothes are now a black and white high collared shirt, the collar being black and the shirt white. The shirt is a tank top, so it shows my shoulders, but about five inches below the shoulder I have one black on one white arm guard, with latches of the opposite color on the ends of each arm. I have black knee length shorts replacing my short skirt, and halfway up my calf are my white boots with black accents. But the main thing in this stage is the black and white headphone __**always**__ over my ear. I need them because of my heightened senses in this stage and when I use my power; I don't really want to become deaf._

_I approached Orihime's window only to find Ichigo already fighting the hollow and Orihime out of her body. I sighed, why was I even here? I could be out actually enjoying my night by hanging out with Mirai and Uryu! I know I promised to protect Ichigo, but he can easily take care of himself; he definitely doesn't need me in the way. Was I doing this to make up for my mistake with Rukia? Was this all for Akane? I phased through the wall into the room, hiding all spirit pressure, and began to watch. Orihime was sitting there helpless while Ichigo was slowly and barely winning against the hollow. Tatsuki lay on the floor not far from Orihime's human body motionless, making me feel a twinge of guilt doing nothing to help heal her wounds. So I quietly stood up and walked right past Ichigo and the hollow towards Tatsuki. I sat down next to her and placed my hand on her forehead, only to have a smile appear on my face; she was alive. My hand began to glow white when I heard the hollow begin to scream about where I came from and what the hell I was doing. Once I felt Tatsuki was healed enough I stood back towards the hollow. I could hear it snicker, I could taste the blood lust it had for everyone in the room, I could smell the fear radiating off of Ichigo and Orihime._

_Sudden movements of the hollow made me spin only to find it only centimeters away from my face. I closed my eyes, awaiting its next move. __**"So what exactly are you? Human, spirit, or maybe even demon? You smell of power, before I take the life of my sister, I'll take yours!"**__ He was about to attack when my golden eyes snapped open to show that they have changed color. My once beautiful golden eyes were now a metallic color, reflecting nothing by the emotions of the one looking into them. My eyes reflected pain as the hollow backed away and charged. A smirk came to my face as I took a deep breath. A shrill scream emitted from my mouth and threw the hollow through a wall and into the street. I turned to Ichigo and spoke, __**"He's all yours. I'm not good at saving trapped souls. It's up to you, Ichigo-kun."**__ And with that, I departed from the scene._

_Today was definitely not the best day of my life. There were good times today and pathetic and annoying times. Mirai was waiting outside my home whenever I arrived, changed back into my human form. __**"Captain! Where were you? I thought you came strait back home to finish some work…" **__I rubbed the back of my head nervously as her aura became angry. __**"There was a hollow wasn't there Captain?! I'm a legal soul reaper; it's my job to settle things such as this! Why did you not tell me!?"**__ I sighed acknowledging the fact that I wasn't going to win this battle. __**"I didn't tell you cause I wanted you to hang out with Uryu-kun! I know you have a crush on him!" **__She became beet red and stomped inside and up the stairs to the first door on the left. She loves the number one and the left side, so no matter what, she'll take that room. I sighed and looked up at the half moon._

"_**Father? Thank you so much for bringing her to me again. Much love from me to you."**_


End file.
